gleefandomcom-20200222-history
Kitty Wilde
Kitty Wilde is a main character on Glee, who made her first appearance in The New Rachel. Kitty is a sophomore, and a member of the Cheerios and New Directions, at William McKinley High School. She initially was a friend of the Glee Club until they invited Marley Rose and Wade "Unique" Adams as part of their social group in The New Rachel. In Britney 2.0 it was revealed she was in a relationship with Jake Puckerman until he breaks up with her in The Break-Up for insulting Marley. She then competes for the female lead, Sandy Olsen, of the school musical Grease against Marley, but Marley ends up receiving the lead, leaving Kitty jealous. Then, during the musical, Kitty manipulates and bullies Marley and makes her believe that she has a weight problem but at the same time she pretends to be her friend. Because of this manipulation, Marley ends up developing an eating disorder, which comes to breaking point in Thanksgiving, when she faints at Sectionals. She was dating Jake's older half-brother, Noah Puckerman, until they broke up prior to Lights Out. In Lights Out, she bonds with Ryder Lynn after they both share common experiences with each other. Throughout the season, Kitty slowly becomes more open and friendly, apologising to Marley and becoming an active member of the Glee Club. In Season Five, Kitty's character is further developed. She begins a relationship with Artie in Love Love Love despite her initial concerns about going public and supports Tina after she is Carrie'd in Tina in the Sky with Diamonds despite her alliance with the Cheerios. She is portrayed by actress, singer and dancer Becca Tobin. Biography Season Four The New Rachel Kitty makes her first appearance when she is introduced to Kurt by Sue. She's the new head cheerleader, and has a very arrogant and bossy personality. She is described as "a young Quinn Fabray," but "not pregnant, manic depressive, or in and out of a wheelchair." She then makes comments about Kurt still hanging around at the school, by saying that she thought all gay people were successful overachievers. At first, she is a "friend" of New Directions, because they are popular. When Kitty walks over to the New Directions, she is greeted by a friendly Artie. During lunch with the Glee Club, she makes a very racist comment stating that she initially wanted a popularity homecoming float with all white people but now suggests having all white chrysanthemums. This comment shakes Tina and Artie. Later she is also seen at the Lima Bean where she tells Kurt that her iced latte is too cold. She makes fun of Marley's mom and Marley gets mad and reveals that she is the daughter of the new cook. At last, when the glee club comes to ask forgiveness from Marley for insulting both Marley and her mother, she says to the glee club members that their 'popularity invitation' was not extended to both Marley and Unique. Blaine says because of that, they're no longer part of their crew, and therefore her friends throw slushies at Marley and Unique. Britney 2.0 Kitty is seen dancing and doing back-up vocals to Brittany singing Hold It Against Me with the other Cheerios. When Brittany is kicked off the Cheerios, Sue gives the top spot to her. During the performance of Gimme More, she notices Brittany was lip-syncing and she yells it out to everyone else. Later in the episode, when Marley was in the hallway with Jake, she interrupts their conversation and tells Marley that they're dating. In grief, Marley gives her the jacket (that Kitty says looks better on her) Jake gave her earlier and she leaves in tears, watching Kitty and Jake walk off together. Her last appearance was her and Jake walking down the field, with Jake serenading her with Marley watching from the stands. The Break-Up Kitty invites Marley to the Left Behind Club, in order to prepare for the apocalypse. In the meeting at Breadstix, Kitty begins to talk about the return of Jesus and the rapture and when she describes the true believers being lifted up to heaven. To demonstrate this she stages a fake rapture that goes too far to Tina's assistant, Dottie Kazatori, leaving her traumatized. Later in the episode, she overhears another conversation between Jake and Marley, and then starts throwing insults about her and her mother's weight. When Jake tells her to ease up or he'll break up with her, Kitty warns that she's like a bad Carrie Underwood song once she gets going. Jake then ends his relationship with Kitty. Kitty then cites it as Marley's fault and warns them both that she will hurt them before shoving a student in the hallway. The Role You Were Born to Play Kitty is first seen talking to Jake, who she notices seems to him being jealous because of the innocent flirting between Marley and Ryder. She then interrupts the conversation between Marley and Ryder saying that she is also auditioning for Sandy for the school musical Grease. She then makes crude remarks to Marley about her mom and Marley herself saying that she paints herself as the nice girl but really is a scheming little kiss-ass, which makes Marley run in tears and Ryder calling her a bitch. Before leaves she also reminds him that she is single. When she signs her name on the sign up sheet, Jake asks her to sign him up as well, saying that he needs to be there to keep her from killing Marley. But Kitty sees this as an attempt to stop Marley from fornicating Ryder. After that, Kitty and Jake audition by performing'' Everybody Talks. As part of the call backs for the leads, her, Jake, Marley, and Ryder perform ''Born to Hand Jive with the New Directions, Mike, and Mercedes. When the cast list goes up, it is revealed that Marley got the lead of Sandy and she received role of Patty Simcox leaving her very much dissatisfied. She says that she prayed really hard and then blaming Jake for screwing up hand jive. Before leaving she makes another jab about Marley's weight saying that she better find something slimming like a black hefty bag. Glease Kitty is first seen, going to her fitting where she calls on Tina. Sugar questions why she is there thinking that she quit because her part was to small but Kitty says that no part is to small just fat actresses, making a reference to Marley. She then points out Marley's weight gain, which Marley tries to explain that she's not eating any differently. It is later revealed that Kitty sabotaged the costume to make it smaller. She then reveals that she spends a lot of her time alone and that she is doing the play so she can make some real friends. To get to know the others better she invites Marley, Tina, Brittany, Unique, and Sugar to a sleepover in her house. At the sleepover, she sees that Marley is looking for more healthy things to eat, so she brings her in the bathroom where she shows her how to stay 'model thin forever' (throwing up). At first Marley believes it to be gross but Kitty says she thinks it's more gross having a tummy exploding because she didn't binge or purge. Whilst Marley considers throwing up she makes fun of Marley by singing Look At Me I'm Sandra Dee. Marley sees this and asks if Kitty is making fun of her. Kitty replies that some people are so touchy. Later, in the backstage of the Grease play, she reminds Marley about the "two fingers" (the ones that she has to put in her mouth in order to vomit) saying that she can two inches off by curtain. Before the final number, Kitty says that a merciless theatre stage critic Fletcher Mantini is in the audience to both Marley and Ryder. Those words take an effect on Marley. She is then seen as Patty Simcox in the performance of You're the One That I Want. Dynamic Duets in Some Nights]]Kitty first appears when Finn introduces her and Ryder to the glee club. Finn explains that she entered because she was amazing in the school's play, Grease. As Finn describes what superhero he is, Kitty remarks that Jesus is the all mighty superhero. Finn notices the apparent animosity between Kitty and Marley, and so pairs them up to perform their superhero duet. Later, Kitty goes to Marley's locker, giving he the song that she's chosen for them to sing, a song she says will show off her vocal bombasity while highlighting Marley's mousy softness. As for their costumes, Kitty says that she will be Femme Fatale. Later during the week Marley confides to her that she can't perform the duet because she can't perform wearing a costume of clingy fabric. Kitty then reminds her of the 'finger sisters' and asks if she still vomiting. Marley reveals that she has been doing it all week. Kitty then says if Marley doesn't feel comfortable, she'll cancel the duet. As they hug, Kitty shows a conniving smile indicating that she's only pretending to be Marley's friend. Before their performance, Kitty sees that Marley is uncomfortable in her costume. Marley reveals that her alter ego is 'Wallflower' because that is the way she saw herself. Kitty then says that Marley looks hot and that she will be buying Marley's clothes. For a final boost of confidence, Kitty says that she is no longer 'Wallflower' but instead 'Woman Fierce,' and that they are going to kill their song. They sing Holding Out for a Hero together for the assignment, and it seems that everyone likes the performance. Kitty overhears that Ryder has to reschedule his date with Marley, and so tries to convince her that Ryder didn't have to cancel, but instead is not interested in her. She says that if Marley wants to fight for Ryder's attention she needs to loose weight, fast. Unexpectedly Marley asks Jake out, leaving Kitty shocked. At last, Kitty is seen very friendly with Marley in Some Nights, but when Marley turns around Kitty rolls her eyes. Thanksgiving Kitty first appears when Finn introduces some of the Glee Club alumni: Quinn, Santana, Mike, Puck, and Mercedes (Kurt Hummel and Rachel Berry couldn't make it). He announces that Quinn will mentor her in order to win sectionals, Kitty runs happily and faster to hug Quinn, commenting that they're so alike. Kitty is later seen with the New Directions Girls enjoying the performance of The Unholy Trinity, Come See About Me. Later, when Quinn and Kitty talk alone she tells that she would have thrown such a hissy if Finn didn't pair them together, because Kitty idolizes Quinn. She even confesses that she asks herself "What would Quinn Fabray do?." When Jake and Marley walk past Kitty lies to Quinn that Jake is distracting Marley to win, pressuring Marley to have sex with him. Later, Quinn gives some notes about how to win the competition, and after that Kitty gives her a hug and thanks her, when Kitty goes, Santana describes her as 'pure evil', mentioning her suspicions that Kitty is giving to Marley some laxatives. Kitty is seen at Sectionals and doesn't enjoy so much the performance of the Dalton Academy Warblers' Whistle and Live While We're Young. She is later seen dancing in the performance of Gangnam Style, ''specifically when Marley is dizzy and about to collapse. Swan Song Kitty has a minor role in this episode. She first appears when the glee club carries Marley backstage (because of the events at the end of Thanksgiving), telling Marley to drink the juice that the other members have given her. There Santana accuses Kitty of getting into Marley's head and causing her to starve herself. The next day, in the now empty choir room, Finn and Will announce that glee club is over until the next school year. She also is seen in the performance of ''Don't Dream It's Over. In a deleted scene, Marley finds Kitty crying in the bathroom because of New Directions' loss at Sectionals, though she claims it is because she has allergies. Kitty admits that she has been awful to Marley and is confused as to why Marley is still being nice to her; Marley responds that she thinks that Kitty's meanness is just because she's scared. Marley then invites Kitty to come and discuss song choices for their last performance, but Kitty sharply rebuffs her. However, she then calls Marley back and, in a friendlier tone, thanks her for asking. Glee, Actually Kitty has a minor role in this episode. She first appears during Artie's dream, when he performs Feliz Navidad in order to establish a glee club. She tells Artie that the choir room is really Sue's craft room. She later performs Have Yourself a Merry Little Christmas with New Directions. Sadie Hawkins and Kitty at the Sadie Hawkins dance.]]After the Sadie Hawkins dance is announced, Kitty's excitement worries Marley, who fears she will go after Jake again. After Marley, Brittany and the other New Directions Girls perform Tell Him, Marley asks Jake to go to the dance with her, to which he agrees. This upsets Kitty, who then confronts Jake. She tells him that Marley will not let him to second base, and offers him to have sex with her if he chooses herself over Marley. She is confronted some time later by Puck, who warns her off, while also admitting how hard it is to resist a Puckerman male. Kitty reveals that she doesn't actually like Jake: "I'm a mean, hot bitch that likes to get what she wants," she explains, pointing out that to leave Jake alone, she'll need another boy as her date to the dance, in the form of Puck himself. At the dance, Kitty and Puck exchange insults but actually grow closer. She admits she read and liked his screenplay, and the two dash out for a rendez-vous in the parking lo t. She laughs because Puck is dancing like an idiot. Kitty then insists they take it to the car, which means they go to have sex. Naked Kitty first appears when Finn announces that the New Directions are back and Tina says that they can make a Men of McKinley calendar to collect money for Regionals, an idea which everybody seems happy with. She is the main Cheerio dancer in the performance of the New Directions Boys' Hot In Herre/Centerfold, spray tans the boys, and later tells Ryder and Jake what they will be wearing for the photoshoot, and subsequently, she seems to express boredom during Jake's performance of Let Me Love You (Until You Learn to Love Yourself), which he dedicates to Marley. She is later seen in the New Directions' This Is the New Year performance. Diva She first appears when Finn and Emma announce to New Directions the "Diva Week" to make find to the kids their inner strength and security on the voice, elements that will help the New Directions to win the race. Kitty later performs Diva with some of the other glee club members. She and Artie seem to have a lot of fun during Blaine's solo, Don't Stop Me Now. Kitty is also one of the main dancers of Tina's week song, Hung Up. She is last seen upset when Emma and Finn announce the week winner, which is Tina. Kitty has a minor role in this episode, she doesn't have any speaking lines. I Do She doesn't appear at all in this episode. It was said by Will that the members that didn't appear in this episode had Asian Bird Flu. However, she is mentioned by Ryder, who comments that Puck is "creepy" and "dating a sophomore," referring to Kitty. Girls (and Boys) on Film Kitty is present in the choir room with her fellow Glee Club members when Mr. Schuester announces the movie-themed assignment: singing songs from their favorite films. Kitty is later seen during the performance of Shout sings vocals. Later the boys perform a mash-up of Old Time Rock & Roll/Danger Zone. Kitty is seen enjoying the performance by laughing. Marley confides with Kitty that Ryder kissed her on Valentine's Day, Kitty apologizes for her attempts to bring down Marley, believing both of their relationships with Puckerman men will bond them together in the future. Kitty gives her some not so great advice, suggesting that men are like diamonds and that Marley should "collect as many as she can." The girls' perform a mash up of Diamonds Are a Girl's Best Friend/Material Girl. Kitty accompanies Will with the New Directions to serenade Emma with In Your Eyes. When Will announces that everyone wins the mash-off, Kitty is angry like the rest of New Directions. Kitty is later seen performing Footloose and sings group vocals. Feud Kitty does back-up vocals for Wade "Unique" Adams and Ryder Lynn's feud song, The Bitch Is Back/Dress You Up. She also appears when Finn Hudson and Will Schuester perform Bye Bye Bye/I Want It That Way as their week assignment song. When Ryder, Wade, Marley, and Jake are discussing about their life problems that cause them feuds, Kitty interrupts them by saying that they all need to leave behind their problems with other people in order to win Regionals. Kitty shows a softer side and admits that all the New Directions members are her friends. Kitty also appears when Ryder and Jake perform Closer with the New Directions. Guilty Pleasures Kitty first appears in the choir room when Blaine and Sam explain the meaning of this week's theme: guilty pleasures. She performs with the New Directions Wham!'s Wake Me Up Before You Go-Go. Brittany talks to Kitty in the hallway about improving her negative image and invites her to appear on "Fondue For Two." During the interview, after Kitty and Brittany talk about their love of Bring It On, Kitty tells Brittany that her guilty pleasure is too horrible to admit and whispers it in her ear, leaving fangirl Tina anxious and upset that Kitty didn't say it out loud. Some of the Glee kids who watched the online interview demand to know Kitty's guilty pleasure. Kitty won't budge, but Brittany says that it's the Spice Girls, and Unique, Tina, and Marley are ecstatic about performing one of their songs. The girls talk in the auditorium about which Spice Girls they want to be and after a brief discussion, Tina walks in in shock as she overheard Jake's guilty pleasure, which is Chris Brown, and it causes the girls to get mad, including Kitty. She later watches Blaine singing Against All Odds (Take a Look at Me Now) with the other New Directions members. When Tina asks Blaine who the song is about, Kitty, annoyed by how insensitive she is being, tells her to "shut it." Later, the girls perform Wannabe by the Spice Girls, and Kitty portrays the Ginger Spice. At the end of the performance, Artie seems to be noticing Kitty a little bit. He then awkwardly tries to compliment her, but then says that she looks happy instead. Out in the hallway, Tina is dressed up as Vicky the android girl from the '80's cult classic, Small Wonder, which makes Kitty realize that she needs to hang around with normal people. Jake then walks by and apologizes about singing a Bobby Brown (he changed his choice) song, since he allegedly got Whitney Houston addicted to drugs, which he wasn't aware of, then says to Tina that he did get the cultural reference that Tina was dressed as, which surprises Kitty. She also performs Mamma Mia by ABBA with New Directions. Shooting Star Will tells Kitty and the rest of New Directions about their competition for Regionals, when Brittany interrupts him and tells them about her discovery of a deadly asteroid heading straight for Lima (which results to be false). While the rest of the Glee club dismisses her theory, saying they went through the same thing at Christmas when Brittany and Sam believed in the 2012 Mayan Apocalypse, Brittany is persistent and tells her fellow members that she won't be spending the rest of her limited time in the choir room practicing for Regionals, but rather making amends with Lord Tubbington, leaving the Glee club confused once again. In the choir room, Mr. Schue tells the New Directions that they have two options now: they can either dismiss Brittany's theory and prepare for Regionals or they can believe it and make "Last Chance" this week's assignment. Kitty appears when the New Directions help Brittany with her "Last Chance" song, dedicating More Than Words to Lord Tubbington in order to tell him how much she loves him. Back in the choir room, the glee club is shocked when they hear a gunshot. Scared, Will tells the kids to hide while he and Shannon lock the doors and shut the lights. Sitting quietly in the dark choir room, Will tells them to start texting and tweeting so that outside people know what’s going on and can send help. Kitty hides right next to Marley and, crying, confesses to Marley that during Grease she tightened her costumes so that she would think she’s gaining weight and afterwards runs towards Unique to apologize for her bad behavior. Both Marley and Unique embrace her, forgiving her for what she did. Time later, the SWAT announces the situation as “all clear," meaning the shooting is over. Relieved, everyone shares a big group hug. The next day, at her locker, Ryder accuses Kitty of being the one catfishing him, but she denies his accusations, telling him that he’s not her type and that the thought of them together makes her dryer than the cast of Hot in Cleveland. At the last scene, she sings Say with New Directions, during the song, it is shown some videos filmed by Artie during the supposed school shooting (it resulted to be an accident produced by Becky) featuring Kitty (and other glee club members), saying that she loves her mom and dad and that this is her best school year. Sweet Dreams Will tells the kids this year's Regional theme is "Dreams" and his plan is to take the theme literally, and mentions three specific songs with 'Dream' in the title, Dream Weaver, Sweet Dreams, and You Make My Dreams Come True. Later, Blaine conducts a secret Glee club meeting in the auditorium because they don't like the songs because they're too old and they've already done one of the songs as a mash-up the year before. Marley brings up her songs and is quickly shot down, especially by Kitty, who does not want to sing about "a fat mother or a song about barfing, or a song about loving an octoroon." Kitty later appears when Blaine reveals to Will that they did a secret meeting. Kitty last appears when Will finally lets Marley to show one of her original songs, which is Outcast. Lights Out Ryder watches Kitty texting while he is texting Katie, and he asks her to show him her messages and she says to him that she is doing other things. She is also seen when Will tells to the New Directions that he is worried about their Regionals rivals, The Hoosierdaddies, but an unexpected power outage at McKinley happens and Kitty listens to Principal Figgins' instructions. Will later tells them about their new week assignment that he calls: "Unplugged week." Later, she is seen listening to Sam and Ryder performing You've Lost That Lovin' Feelin'. When Ryder finishes to perform Everybody Hurts for the week assignment, he tells everyone that he was abused by his female babysitter when he was eleven, and Kitty looks concerned about it. Later at Breadstix over dinner with a newly single and Puck-free Kitty, she reveals Ryder that she experienced the same thing with a friend's older brother that ultimately caused her to switch schools when nobody seemed to understand. She wants Ryder to know that she empathizes with his experience. Kitty participates in the song We Will Rock You dancing and singing with all New Directions. Kitty later appears when Sue imagines herself performing Little Girls at the Cheerios practice. When the electricity comes back, Ryder chats with Katie at the library's computers, and Kitty invites him to go have lunch with her, Ryder chooses to stay at the computer even after Kitty admits that she doesn't easily warm to people and she's not likely to give him another chance because she was starting to like him; she goes sad and angry. Finally, Kitty sings in the New Directions group a cappella number, Longest Time, where she and Ryder have intense looks at each other. Wonder-ful .]]Kitty confronts Artie about an apparent depression that she noted, believing that he's hopelessly longing for her, but he reveals that he was accepted into film school in New York but won't be going - and he swears her to secrecy. Kitty's exuberant performance of ''Signed, Sealed, Delivered I'm Yours is capped by her revelation of Artie's secret to the glee club, which upsets him: apparently his mom is freaking out at the prospect of him being on his own in the big city, but Kitty surprises him with sweet words of encouragement. Kitty is offended when Mercedes says that her performance was good, but needs to be even better. Kitty is then seen dancing when Mercedes, Blaine and Marley perform Superstition. When Kurt performs You Are the Sunshine of My Life and when Jake sings I Wish, Kitty is happy. Artie arrives home to discover that Kitty discussing his film school secret with his mom, Nancy Abrams, who was shocked to learn Artie had been keeping it from her. Kitty leaves and Artie admits it's been him who was reluctant to accept, because he feels guilty about leaving his mom behind after all the sacrifices she's made for him. Her mother tell him that he should follow his dream. Kitty is then seen along with the rest of New Directions watching Mercedes perform Higher Ground; initially she is the only one not expressing any enjoyment at the performance, in contrast to her enthusiastic clubmates, but by the end she is smiling. She is last seen when the New Directions perform For Once in My Life. All or Nothing Kitty is seen when Will reveals that the Regionals competition will now be held in the McKinley High auditorium and reminds the New Directions that they need to bring everything they've got to the stage: "All or Nothing." She appears when Ryder demands to know who "Katie" is, or he won't participate in Regionals. At the Regionals, Brittany says goodbye to Kitty and her fellow glee club members. Kitty performs Hall of Fame, I Love It, and All or Nothing with the New Directions. She is happy when New Directions win Regionals again. At the end of the episode, Kitty is present during Will and Emma's surprise private wedding. Season Five Love Love Love Kitty is seen in the choir room when Will announces that the Glee Club is doing a tribute to The Beatles, Kitty is seen to not be that excited about the Beatles. After everyone leaves the choir room but Artie and Kitty, Artie invites Kitty to sit on his lap saying 'Your chariot awaits' and then Artie is seen wheeling Kitty out of the choir room and into the corridoor. After Artie thanks Kitty for his admission to Brooklyn Film Academy, he invites her to BreadstiX but she declines the offer because she hates BreadstiX. Instead they attend the carnival together. They later begin to sing Drive My Car during the carnival scene. There, Bree sees them and asks if they are together, Kitty denies it because she thinks that it will ruin her reputation, making Artie feeling sad. When Bree leaves, Kitty and Artie begin a secret relationship. They start to have secret meetings, and they share a duet, singing You've Got to Hide Your Love Away. During that performance, Tina suspects about what is happening between she and Artie, and that Kitty is also avoiding Artie in public. In the choir room, when Blaine announces he's going to propose to Kurt, she seems unsure about the idea but still helps him gather the other show choirs during Help!. Back in the choir room, Tina exposes the secret relationship between Artie and Kitty and declares the fact that Kitty wanted to keep their relationship a secret is "emotional abuse" and goes on to say that Artie is a great guy who deserves to be loved openly, proudly and without conditions. Kitty agrees, although she is obviously annoyed with Tina. Kitty tells the New Directions that she wanted to keep it a secret, but only until she knew that she really liked Artie and was willing to risk her social standing at the school and getting hurt - by allowing Artie to "wheel into her heart". Kitty apologizes to Artie and tells him that they are "officially, publicly, shockingly - a thing". Everyone applaudes, happy for Artie and Kitty, except Tina who seems unhappy that her plan did not go according to plan. During I Saw Her Standing There, she is fangirling with the other New Direction Girls over the performance. Afterwards, she accompanies the New Directions with Vocal Adrenaline, Haverbrook School for the Deaf and the Dalton Academy Warblers to sing All You Need Is Love for Blaine's proposal to Kurt. Tina in the Sky with Diamonds Kitty can be seen with the rest of New Directions in the choir room in the beginning of the episode. After Kitty finds out that both Tina and herself are nominated for prom queen, Kitty announces that she will support Tina because it is her time to shine during her senior year, while she will have other chances to be prom queen. When Bree discovers that Kitty is not going to campaign for the crown, she cofronts her with a group of Cheerios, claiming that it is her duty to win the crown because a Cheerio has not won prom queen in years. Kitty is left standing speechless in the hallway, unsure whether to be confused or intimidated. Later, Kitty is seen walking through the hallways and is shocked to find dozens of posters of herself covering the walls, with her head photoshopped onto a model's body, promoting her for prom queen. Tina angrily storms up to her and accuses her of going back on her word to not campaigning, but Kitty replies that she had nothing to do with the posters. Other members of New Directions then see the posters and also criticise her, despite her protests that she is innocent, and once they leave she angrily begins tearing down the posters, as Bree looks on from across the hallway. At the prom, while New Directions perform Sgt. Pepper's Lonely Hearts Club Band, she takes a few photographs. Later, when Sue announces that the winners are Stoner Brett and Tina, she is happy and applauds Tina, but then notices that a bucket full of red slushie is about to fall onto Tina, as planned by Bree. Kitty tries to shout to Tina to warn her, but it is too late, and Tina is drenched in slushy, with many of the prom attendees laughing at her. New Directions follow her to the choir room and console her, and Kitty offers her prom dress to Tina, which she accepts. Kitty and the other girls clean Tina up and they return to the prom, with Kitty now wearing plain clothes, while singing Hey Jude, applauding Tina as she accepts her crown. At the end, New Directions perform Let It Be, with Kitty among those singing vocals. The Quarterback Kitty has her first minor role of the season and is seen for the first time singing Seasons of Love for Finn Hudson with some old and new New Directions members in the auditorium. In the choir room, Mr. Schue has gathered everyone for an assignment in Finn's memory: they will sing for and about Finn to express their feelings and remember him together. She later sings back-up vocals for Mercedes when she is singing her dedication song for Finn, I'll Stand by You. Kitty also sings in the background during the Artie and Sam duet for Hudson, Fire and Rain. She later watches when Santana breaks down while performing If I Die Young and d''uring the solo of Puck, ''No Surrender. ''Once Puck is done singing, she goes to hug him with everyone else before Santana storms in asking him where Finn's jacket is. Along with some of his glee club friends, she places some red drumsticks at Finn's locker memorial in his honour. She is last seen when Rachel sings ''Make You Feel My Love for Finn. Relationships Jake Puckerman (Jitty) The relationship is first seen in Britney 2.0, when Jake and Kitty reveal to Marley that they are in a relationship. Jake breaks up with her in The Break-Up and Kitty blames it on Marley and says that he and Marley will regret it. In The Role You Were Born to Play, Kitty spots Jake looking at Ryder flirting with Marley and says that he is jealous but after making fun of Marley. They talk at the sign up sheet and Kitty says that she has the perfect song for "us" to sing. They sing Everybody Talks in order to get the roles of Sandy and Danny in the musical of Grease. In the callbacks for Born to Hand Jive, Kitty begins to get feisty and at one point is taken of the stage by Jake after she tried to go after Marley. At the callback sheet, Jake and Kitty lose the roles of Sandy and Danny to Marley and Ryder, respectively. Jake getting the role of Putzie and Kitty getting Patty Simcox. Jake says that it didn't work out and Kitty says that he has been saying that a lot. Noah Puckerman (Wilderman) Because Jake is almost certain that Kitty will not let him go to the "Sadie Hawkins" - dance with Marley in peace, Puck promises that he will make sure she leaves them alone. Puck then confronts Kitty and urges her into leaving Jake alone, explaining that she is pushing him into doing the wrong thing. Kitty admits that she isn't really interested in Jake, she just wants to take him to the dance for the sake of it. She then agrees that she would stay away from Jake if she had another date for the dance, to which Kitty and Puck agree to go the dance together. At the dance, they playfully exchange insults. Kitty then assures Puck, though, that she thinks highly of him. She then offers him to have sex in the back of her car, for which they leave the dance early. It is then revealed in I Do by Ryder that Puck is "currently dating a sophomore" who is more than likely Kitty. They are currently broken-up, as mentioned by Kitty in Lights Out. Ryder Lynn (Kyder) Kitty and Ryder first interact in The Role You Were Born to Play. Kitty admits that he is the hottest guy in the school. They are currently friends and her crush on him started in Lights Out, when they lunch together and shared intimate secrets. Kitty tells him that she is starting to like him, but when she invites him to eat with her, he denies it by telling her that he wants to stay talking with his online lover Katie to her dismay. Artie Abrams (Wildebrams) Artie is shown to feel attracted to Kitty in Guilty Pleasures. She notices him being depressed in Wonder-ful. He tells her that he got accepted to a movie-school in New York, but isn't planni ng on going. Kitty then informs Artie's mother, who hadn't known of Artie's acceptance. They start a relationship in Love Love Love. Kitty is eager to keep their relationship a secret, much to Artie and Tina's disapproval. When being confronted, she explains that she wanted to be sure she really liked Artie before she gave up her popularity by dating a less popular student. She agrees to make their relationship public then, though. Songs Solos Season Four: SD.JPG|Look at Me I'm Sandra Dee (Glease)|link=Look at Me I'm Sandra Dee Screen Shot 2013-05-03 at 09.39.11.png|Signed, Sealed, Delivered I'm Yours (Wonder-ful)|link=Signed, Sealed, Delivered I'm Yours Duets Season Four: Everybodytalks.JPG|Everybody Talks (Jake) (The Role You Were Born to Play)|link=Everybody Talks -5.jpeg|Holding Out for a Hero (Marley) (Dynamic Duets)|link=Holding Out for a Hero Season Five: Hghjkl.png|Drive My Car (Artie) (Love Love Love)|link=Drive My Car 00000.png|You've Got to Hide Your Love Away (Artie) (Love Love Love)|link=You've Got to Hide Your Love Away Solos (In a Group Number) Back Up Vocals Trivia *She is implied to be extremely conservative, stating that she believed President Obama would lose the presidential election after getting mad with Jake for breaking up with her for Marley. (The Break-Up) *Her last name was not revealed until The Role You Were Born to Play when they showed the cast for Grease. *She used to ride a horse, but she stopped riding after it broke her hymen. (Glease) *Has an award for 'Most Tongues Spoken' at Bible Camp. (Glease) *She aspires to be Quinn Fabray. She has a photo in her locker of Quinn, and in addition to mentioning this, she explained that she would ask herself the question, WWQFD: "What would Quinn Fabray do?" (Thanksgiving) *Her dates are "underwear optional." (Sadie Hawkins) *Kitty has dated both Puckerman brothers. Jake in Britney 2.0 and Puck in Sadie Hawkins. *She believed that she'll marry Puck and Marley will marry Jake. (Girls (and Boys) on Film) *She owns a big stuffed panda bear. *She likes to fart around old people and watch the look on their faces because they just assumed they did it. (Guilty Pleasures) *Her guilty pleasures are the Spice Girls and all the Bring It On ''movies except the last one. (Guilty Pleasures) *She was sexually abused by her friend's brother at a sleepover when she was in sixth grade, but no one had believed her. **As a result, she transferred schools after all of her friends stopped talking to her and made her feel isolated. (Lights Out) *She plays ''Four Pics One Word. (Lights Out) *Kitty idolizes Quinn and they have many things in common like cheerleading and popularity, even that they were bullied in their old schools and transferred because of it. (Born This Way, Lights Out) *She is the fourth character to change schools due to bullying. The first being Quinn, the second being Blaine and the third being Kurt. *Sue Sylvester thinks that Kitty is her "new head bitch" and a young Quinn Fabray. (The New Rachel) *Only new character in McKinley that didn't have four solos, yet. *She has worn her cheerios uniform in every episode she has appeared in. *She hates BreadstiX. (Love Love Love) *Together with Unique and Marley, they offered Tina to wear one of their Prom dress's when she was slushied. (Tina in the Sky with Diamonds) Gallery Brittspov4.gif BTHJ.jpg Captura de pantalla 2012-08-29 a las 20.49.44.png Captura de pantalla 2012-08-29 a las 20.49.54.png Kitty glee.png Tumblr_ma7qjvMSog1qbmqtto1_250.gif Bad_kitty.gif Glee.407.hdtv-lol_0532.jpg File:Glee 36-becca-02 4391 v2kva.jpg|250px Screen Shot 2012-09-05 at 4.17.20 PM.png Kitty.gif tumblr mak70jijjn1r70k4p.gif Kitty-with-Sue's-baby.png tumblr mas7x0edq41rx1vwn.gif Tumblr mhlj3tPW1x1qaxxelo1 250.gif Tumblr mhlj3tPW1x1qaxxelo4 r1 250.gif Tumblr mhlj3tPW1x1qaxxelo3 r1 250.gif Tumblr mhlj3tPW1x1qaxxelo2 250.gif tumblr maoq04CyXR1rg7u7jo7 250.gif tumblr maoq04CyXR1rg7u7jo4 250.gif tumblr maoq04CyXR1rg7u7jo3 250.gif tumblr mabnamzNJa1qzmjfxo2 250.gif tumblr mabnamzNJa1qzmjfxo3_r1 250.gif tumblr mabnamzNJa1qzmjfxo4_r1 250.gif tumblr maptx0TF1t1rwrzjf.gif tumblr marsoac5j91rx1vwn.gif tumblr mas0h9qXJz1rxsvzu.gif tumblr mas7vd3C2c1rxpr3u (1).gif tumblr mas8oi5lXB1qda3hho1 250.gif tumblr mas8oi5lXB1qda3hho2 250.gif tumblr mas8oi5lXB1qda3hho3 250.gif tumblr mas8oi5lXB1qda3hho4 250.gif tumblr mase41slyI1rx1qr4.gif tumblr mataleCGJk1rx46b5.gif tumblr matej6hKJG1rx1qr4.gif tumblr matmflE2sc1qzmjfxo6 250.gif tumblr matmflE2sc1qzmjfxo7 250.gif tumblr matmflE2sc1qzmjfxo9 250.gif tumblr mb1mdyrlXH1rx1vwn.gif tumblr mbg4ebWt6W1rhbu56o1 250.gif tumblr mbgn23lsVb1qat4jdo2 500.gif tumblr mbhf31IX8O1rx1qr4.gif tumblr bi0lwE1JF1qzmjfxo1 250.gif tumblr mbi0lwE1JF1qzmjfxo2 250.gif tumblr mbi0lwE1JF1qzmjfxo3 250.gif tumblr mbi0lwE1JF1qzmjfxo5 250.gif tumblr mbi1qv0iEs1rc8a07o1 250.gif tumblr mbi1qv0iEs1rc8a07o2 250.gif tumblr mbi1qv0iEs1rc8a07o3 250.gif tumblr mbi1qv0iEs1rc8a07o4 250.gif tumblr mbi1qv0iEs1rc8a07o5 250.gif tumblr mbi1qv0iEs1rc8a07o6 250.gif tumblr mbi1qv0iEs1rc8a07o8 250.gif tumblr mbia9uz6Ya1rb3yemo1 250.gif tumblr mbia45WoPU1rb3yemo1 250.gif KittyKittyKittyKittyKitty.gif ShutItAvatar.gif PattySimcox.gif tumblr md7e4jAcuY1qclplbo1 r1 250.gif tumblr md7e4jAcuY1qclplbo2 250.gif tumblr md7e4jAcuY1qclplbo3 r1 250.gif tumblr md7e4jAcuY1qclplbo4 250.gif tumblr md7e4jAcuY1qclplbo6 r1 250.gif tumblr md7e4jAcuY1qclplbo8 r1 250.gif tumblr md7e4jAcuY1qclplbo9 r1 250.gif tumblr md7gzvfTA41r9h4wx.gif tumblr md7jgg8sl51qj1wow.gif tumblr md7jh4xVme1qadby2o1 250.gif tumblr md7lc2y75Z1qbj6cco2 r1 250.gif tumblr md7lc2y75Z1qbj6cco3 r2 250.gif tumblr md7lc2y75Z1qbj6cco5 r2 250.gif tumblr md7p2g7nV91rk12nuo4 500.jpg tumblr md7p4lNCrL1qja009o1 500.gif tumblr_md8b5oYJPS1qh4lqio1_500.gif tumblr_md8efs6QAu1qg94hko1_250.gif tumblr_md8efs6QAu1qg94hko2_250.gif tumblr_md8efs6QAu1qg94hko3_250.gif tumblr_md8efs6QAu1qg94hko4_250.gif tumblr_md8gpv4P0r1qd9d2yo4_250.gif tumblr_md8m0af5OT1qly3wvo11_r2_250.gif tumblr_md8m0af5OT1qly3wvo12_r2_250.gif tumblr_md8m0af5OT1qly3wvo13_r1_250.gif tumblr_md8q1ld6dX1qa5w9eo8_250.gif tumblr_md8r4x4XP11qmsgowo1_250.gif tumblr_md8r4x4XP11qmsgowo2_250.gif tumblr_md8r4x4XP11qmsgowo3_250.gif tumblr_md8r4x4XP11qmsgowo4_250.gif tumblr_md8r4x4XP11qmsgowo6_250.gif tumblr_md8r4x4XP11qmsgowo7_250.gif tumblr_md8t3iK7KQ1rx2hs3.gif tumblr_md86kbQuAj1qa5w9eo3_250.gif tumblr_md87it7e4v1r6w1eao1_250.gif tumblr_md87it7e4v1r6w1eao3_250.gif tumblr_md87it7e4v1r6w1eao4_250.gif tumblr_md87it7e4v1r6w1eao5_250.gif tumblr_md87it7e4v1r6w1eao6_250.gif tumblr_mda5mqERe61qfmrueo3_r1_250.gif tumblr_mda5mqERe61qfmrueo4_250.gif tumblr_mdaodeJTTj1qe4lc8o5_250.gif tumblr_mdaodeJTTj1qe4lc8o6_250.gif tumblr_mdbb5iIvSm1qja009o1_250.gif tumblr_mdbb5iIvSm1qja009o2_250.gif tumblr_mdbb5iIvSm1qja009o4_250.gif tumblr_mdbb5iIvSm1qja009o5_250.gif tumblr_mdbb5iIvSm1qja009o6_250.gif tumblr_mdc6esQfds1qda3hho6_250.gif PattySimcox.gif|Who is Patty Simcox?! tumblr_mddp4binc61rfjviho1_250.gif tumblr_mddp4binc61rfjviho2_250.gif tumblr_mddp4binc61rfjviho3_250.gif tumblr_mddp4binc61rfjviho4_250.gif tumblr_mdg1jmcx0C1rg0omfo1_500.png tumblr_mdeq19vMqt1reerbfo1_250.gif tumblr_mdeq19vMqt1reerbfo2_250.gif tumblr_mdeq19vMqt1reerbfo3_250.gif tumblr_mdeq19vMqt1reerbfo4_250.gif tumblr_mdh8zfvOiO1qaedvuo2_250.gif tumblr_mdg6ytNDxO1rjojhao1_250.jpg tumblr_mdgb114ozH1qcd3bxo3_250.gif tumblr_mdgb114ozH1qcd3bxo4_250.gif tumblr_mdgb114ozH1qcd3bxo5_250.gif Femme fatale.jpg Tumblr mdko5um9VA1qij2euo1 500.gif tumblr_mdjz20Z5vp1qhmb3mo1_500.jpg tumblr_mdka477IVr1qd9d2yo1_500.gif tumblr_mdka477IVr1qd9d2yo2_500.gif tumblr_mdkbn6YIxa1qd9d2yo1_500.gif tumblr_mdkcgutv3C1qcyv1eo2_500.gif tumblr_mdkdzk5UUw1qcyv1eo1_500.gif tumblr_mdkg2uAQRu1qfo9f3o1_500.gif tumblr_mdkg2uAQRu1qfo9f3o2_500.gif tumblr_mdkk82B2nj1qfo9f3o6_250.gif tumblr_mdkk82B2nj1qfo9f3o7_250.gif tumblr_mdkk82B2nj1qfo9f3o8_250.gif tumblr_mdkl7haGog1qk11r2o1_250.gif tumblr_mdl3cvm0Hw1qi8h79o6_r1_250.gif tumblr_mdlldl18iC1r350t5o2_250.gif tumblr_mdlldl18iC1r350t5o5_250.gif tumblr_mdlldl18iC1r350t5o6_250.gif tumblr_mdllgl9SwS1qzg2sjo8_250.gif tumblr_mdllhdrICF1rg8msjo1_250.gif tumblr_mdllhdrICF1rg8msjo2_250.gif tumblr_mdlql8EQBi1r350t5o1_250.gif tumblr_mdlql8EQBi1r350t5o2_250.gif tumblr_mdlql8EQBi1r350t5o6_250.gif tumblr_mdltv9BHgw1r1n66oo3_250.gif tumblr_mdltv9BHgw1r1n66oo4_250.gif tumblr_mdltv9BHgw1r1n66oo7_250.gif tumblr_mdlxz2bUl11reerbfo1_250.gif tumblr_mdltv9BHgw1r1n66oo5_250.gif tumblr_mdlxz2bUl11reerbfo3_r1_250.gif tumblr_mdlzwrCATe1rhbu56o1_500.jpg tumblr_mdmd9iGrwW1ra1pclo1_400.png tumblr_mdmztmaNGS1r9ti0wo9_250.gif tumblr_mdnc6dNVdu1qhh5fko1_250.gif tumblr_mdnc6dNVdu1qhh5fko3_250.gif tumblr_mdnc6dNVdu1qhh5fko5_250.gif tumblr_mdnc6dNVdu1qhh5fko7_250.gif tumblr_mdr0bspl9s1qe5lfmo1_500.jpg tumblr_mdr1x6MtCm1reerbfo6_r1_250.gif tumblr_mdr8zbFpwF1reerbfo4_250.gif tumblr_mdr8zbFpwF1reerbfo5_250.gif tumblr_mds8slW6wH1rjojhao1_500.jpg tumblr_mdsevyGgcH1qccatdo1_500.gif turn.gif tumblr_mdusg26N4m1qda3hho1_500.jpg QuinnKittySeason4.jpg tumblr_mdx8b4iXrT1qclplbo3_r1_250.gif tumblr_mdx8b4iXrT1qclplbo4_r1_250.gif tumblr_mdx8b4iXrT1qclplbo5_r1_250.gif tumblr_mdx8b4iXrT1qclplbo6_r1_250.gif tumblr_mdxa55764F1qd9d2yo1_500.gif tumblr_mdxacqJV771qadby2o3_250.gif tumblr_mdxbiodQ1c1qerpqao1_250.gif tumblr_mdxbiodQ1c1qerpqao2_250.gif tumblr_mdxbiodQ1c1qerpqao3_250.gif tumblr_mdxbiodQ1c1qerpqao4_250.gif tumblr_mdxbiodQ1c1qerpqao5_250.gif tumblr_mdxbiodQ1c1qerpqao6_250.gif tumblr_mdxd3rU5Tn1r1n66oo1_250.gif tumblr_mdxd3rU5Tn1r1n66oo2_250.gif tumblr_mdxd3rU5Tn1r1n66oo3_250.gif tumblr_mdxd3rU5Tn1r1n66oo4_250.gif tumblr_mdxd3rU5Tn1r1n66oo5_250.gif tumblr_mdxd3rU5Tn1r1n66oo6_250.gif tumblr_mdxdbmpgto1rwozmto1_500.gif tumblr_mdxdbmpgto1rwozmto2_500.gif tumblr_mdxdbmpgto1rwozmto5_r3_500.gif tumblr_mdxdz2qfMV1qfo9f3o1_250.gif tumblr_mdxdz2qfMV1qfo9f3o2_250.gif tumblr_mdxdz2qfMV1qfo9f3o3_250.gif tumblr_mdxdz2qfMV1qfo9f3o4_250.gif tumblr_mdxdz2qfMV1qfo9f3o5_250.gif tumblr_mdxdz2qfMV1qfo9f3o6_250.gif tumblr_mdxdz2qfMV1qfo9f3o7_250.gif tumblr_mdxdz2qfMV1qfo9f3o8_250.gif Kittycat2.0.gif Kittycat6.gif Kittycat5.gif Kittycat4.gif Kittycat3.gif Kittycat2.gif Kittycat1.gif tumblr_mdwpa7RYkW1qly3wvo9_r2_250.gif tumblr_mdyqygg53F1qd3518o2_250.gif tumblr_mdyqygg53F1qd3518o4_250.gif tumblr_mdyp1kK3zx1r0b72j.png tumblr_mdymt8x76r1r1cz4wo2_250.gif tumblr_mdymt8x76r1r1cz4wo1_250.gif tumblr_mdyl6nHhXa1qda3hho4_250.gif tumblr_mdyl6nHhXa1qda3hho3_250.gif tumblr_mdyl6nHhXa1qda3hho2_250.gif tumblr_mdyl6nHhXa1qda3hho1_250.gif tumblr_mdyiarG0Oh1qi8h79o28_r2_250.gif tumblr_mdyiarG0Oh1qi8h79o1_r3_250.gif tumblr_mdyhbnLN5S1qg94hko4_250.gif tumblr_mdyhbnLN5S1qg94hko3_250.gif tumblr_mdyhbnLN5S1qg94hko2_250.gif tumblr_mdyhbnLN5S1qg94hko1_250.gif tumblr_mdy24tJUD21qb2xtpo2_250.gif tumblr_mdy24tJUD21qb2xtpo3_250.gif tumblr_mdy24tJUD21qb2xtpo4_250.gif tumblr_mdy24tJUD21qb2xtpo6_250.gif tumblr_mdy8wzsgpr1reny9zo3_r1_250.gif tumblr_mdy8wzsgpr1reny9zo2_r1_250.gif tumblr_mdy4d6AN6g1r2gpjvo4_250.gif tumblr_mdy4d6AN6g1r2gpjvo3_250.gif tumblr_mdy4d6AN6g1r2gpjvo2_250.gif Tumblr mdywp6ItEU1qhnqrdo1 250.gif Tumblr mdywp6ItEU1qhnqrdo5 250.gif Tumblr mdywp6ItEU1qhnqrdo6 250.gif tumblr_mdz056Pb7X1reerbfo1_250.gif tumblr_mdz056Pb7X1reerbfo2_250.gif tumblr_mdz056Pb7X1reerbfo3_250.gif tumblr_mdz056Pb7X1reerbfo4_250.gif tumblr_me114wgwr21rzcvdz.gif tumblr_me0tehhleF1reerbfo4_r1_250.gif tumblr_me0tehhleF1reerbfo5_250.gif tumblr_me0tehhleF1reerbfo6_r1_250.gif tumblr_me0tehhleF1reerbfo8_r1_250.gif Kitty-and-Jake-Kiss—467328472638776801.jpg tumblr_me55xiubDZ1qdi2lvo1_250.gif tumblr_me7nhyEAhY1ql1znmo2_250.jpg tumblr_mea7h9RSmR1qda3hho2_250.gif tumblr_mea7igazUF1rxyf78o1_500.gif tumblr_mea7ygdiIf1r1n66oo2_500.gif tumblr_mea8gbqjLw1qclplbo2_250.gif tumblr_mea8gbqjLw1qclplbo6_r1_250.gif tumblr_mea9spgsaI1qfo9f3o2_250.gif tumblr_mea9yvIxa71r1n66oo1_250.gif tumblr_mea9yvIxa71r1n66oo2_250.gif tumblr_mea9yvIxa71r1n66oo3_250.gif tumblr_mea9yvIxa71r1n66oo4_250.gif tumblr_mea9yvIxa71r1n66oo5_250.gif tumblr_mea92aVM651qfo9f3o4_250.gif tumblr_mea92aVM651qfo9f3o5_250.gif tumblr_meacj2BSmq1rhongeo2_r1_500.gif tumblr_mebb01rsvi1qb7rx3o1_r1_500.gif tumblr_mebb01rsvi1qb7rx3o2_r1_500.gif tumblr_mebirwpeQZ1rjojhao6_250.jpg tumblr_medcjgYazD1rf4l73o4_250.gif tumblr_medfy5LTWU1qaedvuo12_r2_250.gif tumblr_men7us22Zg1qfo9f3o5_r1_250.gif tumblr_men7us22Zg1qfo9f3o2_r1_250.gif tumblr_men7us22Zg1qfo9f3o3_r4_250.gif tumblr_menj0l4CYk1qbtvvdo1_500.gif tumblr_menj0l4CYk1qbtvvdo2_500.gif tumblr_mendeevpzX1qfo9f3o3_250.gif tumblr_mendeevpzX1qfo9f3o4_250.gif tumblr_mf0a0x2nS31qfo9f3o2_250.gif tumblr_mf0a0x2nS31qfo9f3o3_250.gif tumblr_mf0a0x2nS31qfo9f3o4_250.gif tumblr_mf03uuSw631rc8a07o1_500.gif tumblr_mf03uuSw631rc8a07o2_500.gif tumblr_mf03uxs94I1qch0kpo1_250.gif tumblr_mf08hjG9I51qfo9f3o1_r1_500.gif tumblr_mf12rdbHvU1rkmi4to6_r1_250.gif Tumblr meocmh7Y4D1qb5hljo6 250.gif Tumblr meocmh7Y4D1qb5hljo5 250.gif Tumblr meocmh7Y4D1qb5hljo4 250.gif Tumblr meocmh7Y4D1qb5hljo3 250.gif Tumblr meocmh7Y4D1qb5hljo2 250.gif tumblr_meorm68FXy1qbtag1o1_250.gif tumblr_mep7j0OKJ71rxyf78o1_250.gif tumblr_mep7j0OKJ71rxyf78o4_250.gif tumblr_mep7j0OKJ71rxyf78o5_250.gif tumblr_mesqrnXVK51reerbfo1_500.png tumblr_mf0detj4zQ1rc8a07o1_250.gif tumblr_mf0detj4zQ1rc8a07o4_250.gif tumblr_mf0detj4zQ1rc8a07o5_250.gif tumblr_mf0detj4zQ1rc8a07o6_250.gif tumblr_mf0jqcRphz1reerbfo1_500.gif tumblr_mf04eujaeP1rxyf78o2_500.gif tumblr_mf10k1y1FC1qa93lwo1_250.gif tumblr_mf10k1y1FC1qa93lwo2_250.gif Tumblr inline mfp6roz9ln1rt9ggx.gif Tumblr mfr6d4SMOJ1rhufwpo1 500.gif Tumblr inline mfr864y82q1rccolp.gif Picasion.com 259b0a934c8a33397243d577d0a6976b.gif Tumblr_mdyh2tLJfT1qgul5ho5_r1_250.gif Tumblr_mdyh2tLJfT1qgul5ho2_250.gif Tumblr_mdyh2tLJfT1qgul5ho10_r2_250.gif Tumblr_mdyh2tLJfT1qgul5ho1_250.gif Tumblr_mdyh2tLJfT1qgul5ho11_r2_250.gif Tumblr_mdyh2tLJfT1qgul5ho8_r1_250.gif Tumblr_mdyh2tLJfT1qgul5ho6_r1_250.gif Tumblr_mdyh2tLJfT1qgul5ho9_r2_250.gif Tumblr_mdyh2tLJfT1qgul5ho7_r1_250.gif Tumblr mh7bkeKuVR1qaesnho6 r2 250.gif Tumblr mh7bkeKuVR1qaesnho5 r2 250.gif Tumblr mh7bkeKuVR1qaesnho2 r1 250.gif Tumblr mh7bkeKuVR1qaesnho1 r1 250.gif Tumblr mho9hfkbwM1qe4lc8o3 250.gif Tumblr mho9aiFYKR1qe4lc8o5 250.gif Tumblr mhobbqM8S01qe4lc8o2 250.gif Tumblr mhk9e3N8MH1qdnpeio3 250.gif tumblr_mhk9e3N8MH1qdnpeio1_250.gif tumblr_mhk9e3N8MH1qdnpeio2_250.gif tumblr_mhk9e3N8MH1qdnpeio6_r1_250.gif tumblr_mhk9e3N8MH1qdnpeio7_r1_250.gif tumblr_mhk9e3N8MH1qdnpeio8_r1_250.gif tumblr_mhk9e3N8MH1qdnpeio9_r1_250.gif tumblr_mhk9e3N8MH1qdnpeio10_r1_250.gif tumblr_mhk9e3N8MH1qdnpeio11_r2_250.gif Tumblr inline mhwtayNOMf1qz4rgp.gif WhatKitty.gif Tumblr_mdxv8tOHBN1r6pr1co1_250.gif Tumblr_mdxv8tOHBN1r6pr1co2_250.gif Tumblr_mdxv8tOHBN1r6pr1co3_250.gif Tumblr_mdxv8tOHBN1r6pr1co4_r1_250.gif tumblr_m9ksgdunqh1rpctdxo2_250.gif KittySexyDiva.gif Glee-BeccaTobin.jpg SadieHawkinsKitty.gif Awesomeduet karley.png Tumblr mdygo6pHv81qd3518o2 250.gif Tumblr mipae70uwu1qkhkxpo3 250.gif Tumblr mipae70uwu1qkhkxpo2 r1 250.gif Tumblr mi20s0w3vO1rzmt8uo7 r1 250.gif Tumblr mi20s0w3vO1rzmt8uo5 r1 250.gif Tumblr mebnsxcdUy1qcyb0lo2 250.gif Tumblr mj3elf6cwi1r350t5o7 250.gif Tumblr mj3elf6cwi1r350t5o3 250.gif Tumblr mjeg4aAvGP1qaedvuo8 r1 250.gif OMGKitty.gif Tumblr mjeg4aAvGP1qaedvuo1 250.gif Tumblr mjfm3gfvce1qaedvuo6 r1 250.gif Tumblr mjfm3gfvce1qaedvuo5 250.gif Tumblr mjfm3gfvce1qaedvuo4 250.gif Tumblr mjfm3gfvce1qaedvuo2 250.gif Tumblr mjfm3gfvce1qaedvuo1 250.gif Kitty did you really.gif Datingpuckerman kitty.gif Parallelwithsantanaatsectionalsinseason1!kitty.gif Go!kitty.gif Thebitchisbackdressyouup - kitty.png Closer!NewDirections.png Ishipit kartie.gif Lol!kartie.gif Sg!kartie.gif Closer kartie.gif Hahahha kartie.gif Mammia!kartie.gif Dontstopkartie.gif GuiltyPleasuresScreenshots4.png GuiltyPleasuresScreenshots9.png KittySpice.gif Kitty6.gif Kitty5.gif Tumblr mjgjjp2WE01r4pft0o4 r1 250.gif Tumblr mjgjjp2WE01r4pft0o8 r1 250.gif Tumblr mjfckpmTiY1qcqdnro3 250.gif Facepalm embarrased kittany britty.png Ndgirls2013 gp.png Fonduefortwo britty.png Unique marley and britt.png Feels kitty.png Cries emotional kitty.png tumblr_mktl1bo0r71qzh21go3_250.gif Tumblr mktl1bo0r71qzh21go2 250.gif Closer kyder.gif TheireyesxD kyder.gif Meeting kyder.gif Highfive kyder.gif Glee-Holding-Out-For-A-Here-Video-Full-Performance.jpg V1dMd4p.gif 88kitty.gif 77kitty.gif 66kitty.gif 55kitty.gif 44kitty.gif 33kitty.gif 22kitty.gif 11kitty.gif 88kitty.gif Haha wildebrams.gif Say wildebrams.gif Footloose wildebrams.gif Wildebrams4.gif Wildebrams3.gif Wildebrams2tf.gif Wildebrams1.gif 10Wildebrams.gif 9Wildebrams.gif 8Wildebrams.gif 7Wildebrams.gif 6Wildebrams.gif 5Wildebrams.gif 4Wildebrams.gif 3Wildebrams.gif 2Wildebrams.gif 1Wildebrams.gif tumblr_ml7jlrir5Q1s4lpefo1_500.png Tumblr mluochY7Lw1s59zyso9 r2 250.gif Tumblr mluochY7Lw1s59zyso8 r2 250.gif Tumblr mluochY7Lw1s59zyso7 r1 250.gif Tumblr mluochY7Lw1s59zyso6 r2 250.gif Tumblr mluochY7Lw1s59zyso5 250.gif Tumblr mluochY7Lw1s59zyso4 r1 250.gif Tumblr mluochY7Lw1s59zyso3 250.gif Tumblr mluochY7Lw1s59zyso2 250.gif Tumblr mluochY7Lw1s59zyso1 250.gif Tumblr mlum8jRqUa1s59zyso1 250.gif Tumblr mlueq6qXSY1s59zyso4 250.gif Tumblr mlueq6qXSY1s59zyso3 250.gif Tumblr mlueq6qXSY1s59zyso2 250.gif Tumblr inline mluh9bTVuV1qz4rgp.gif KittyLDM.gif 0asertbg.png Kitty.png Tumblr mm7bu6ilcz1qfx9mto7 r1 250.gif Tumblr mm7bu6ilcz1qfx9mto2 250.gif Tumblr mm7bu6ilcz1qfx9mto9 r1 250.gif Tumblr mm7bu6ilcz1qfx9mto5 250.gif Tumblr mm7bu6ilcz1qfx9mto8 r1 250.gif Tumblr mm7bu6ilcz1qfx9mto4 250.gif Tumblr mm7bu6ilcz1qfx9mto6 r1 250.gif Tumblr mm7bu6ilcz1qfx9mto1 250.gif Tumblr mm7bu6ilcz1qfx9mto3 250.gif KittyHoldItAgainstMe3.gif KittyHoldItAgainstMe2.gif KyderBornToHandJive.gif KittySSDIY8.gif KittySSDIY2.gif KittyGangnamStyle6.gif KittyGangnamStyle5.gif KittyGangnamStyle4.gif KittyGangnamStyle3.gif KittyGangnamStyle2.gif KittyGangnamStyle1.gif Tumblr_mho9opQNNk1qe4lc8o3_250.gif Tumblr_mho9opQNNk1qe4lc8o2_250.gif tumblr_mho9nvDg1K1qe4lc8o5_250.gif Tumblr_ml7c2ihqVj1s8ai35o8_250.gif Tumblr_ml7c2ihqVj1s8ai35o4_250.gif Tumblr_ml7c2ihqVj1s8ai35o3_250.gif Tumblr_mjkmwoVcBp1r4xi1eo3_400.gif Tumblr_mmap35AbXv1r28rvzo4_250.gif tumblr_mm7e26f7vX1rxyf78o1_250.gif Tumblr mm7e26f7vX1rxyf78o4 250.gif Tumblr mmkwptKmmQ1rha7t0o7 250.gif Tumblr mmkwptKmmQ1rha7t0o3 250ili.gif Tumblr mmkwptKmmQ1rha7t0o3 250.gif Tumblr mmkwptKmmQ1rha7t0o2 250.gif KittinaILI6.gif KittinaILI5.gif KittinaILI4.gif KittinaILI3.gif KittinaILI2.gif KittinaILI1.gif Tumblr mmkwptKmmQ1rha7t0o6 250.gif Tumblr mmkwptKmmQ1rha7t0o8 250.gif Tumblr mmkwptKmmQ1rha7t0o5 250.gif Tumblr mmkwptKmmQ1rha7t0o4 250.gif Tumblr mmkwptKmmQ1rha7t0o1 250.gif Samplegif2.gif becca_tobin_main.jpg KittyWilde Quote 2.gif KittyWilde Quote 1.gif KittyS4Quotes9.gif KittyS4Quotes8.gif KittyS4Quotes7.gif KittyS4Quotes6.gif KittyS4Quotes5.gif KittyS4Quotes4.gif KittyS4Quotes3.gif KittyS4Quotes2.gif KittyS4Quotes1.gif AdmiringQuinnFabray1.gif Whaaaaat.gif Kitty29.gif Kitty19.gif British Kitty.jpg KittyS4Quotes9.gif KittyS4Quotes8.gif KittyS4Quotes7.gif KittyS4Quotes6.gif KittyS4Quotes5.gif KittyS4Quotes4.gif KittyS4Quotes3.gif KittyS4Quotes2.gif KittyS4Quotes1.gif KurtAndKittyScene IcedLatte3.gif Touchingmoment anderwilde.gif Superstition anderwilde.gif Anderwilde.gif Dance thisisthenewyear anderwilde.gif Nope anderwilde.gif Wakemeupbeforeyougo-go anderwilde.gif Laughs smiles anderwilde.gif Tina and anderwilde.gif Anderwilde brittley blainttany kittany anderose.gif Lightsout anderwilde.gif Diva anderwilde.gif Dontstopmenow anderwilde.gif Lol jitty.gif Lol karley jitty.gif Footloose jitty.gif Handhold jitty.gif Playing jitty.gif EverybodyTalks jitty.gif Dancing jitty.gif CutestHUG jitty.gif SH 1 jitty.gif SH jitty.gif Cutedancers jitty.gif Dance!jitty.gif JITTY.gif Jump shout jitty.gif tumblr_mnav7xbXpI1qjenjvo1_250.gif Tumblr mmkwx2n3Eb1rq6xb4o6 250.gif Tumblr mmkwx2n3Eb1rq6xb4o2 250.gif Tumblr mmkwx2n3Eb1rq6xb4o5 250.gif Tumblr mnav7xbXpI1qjenjvo2 250.gif Glee4x17 0481.jpg KittyWilde_EveryEpisode_Britney2.0_1.gif KittyWilde_EveryEpisode_Britney2.0_2.gif KittyWilde_EveryEpisode_Britney2.0_3.gif KittyWilde_EveryEpisode_Britney2.0_4.gif KittyWilde_EveryEpisode_Britney2.0_5.gif KittyWilde_EveryEpisode_Britney2.0_6.gif MammaMia! karley.gif SpiceGirls karley.gif Diva karley.gif HOT!karley.gif ShootingStar karley.gif Slushie!karley.gif TheNewRachel karley.gif 4x07 - karley.gif ThinkAboutIt wanky karley.gif Thisiskindasacary karley.gif DynamicDuets karley.gif Glease!karley.gif Closer karley.gif Superheroes! karley.gif ShootingStar sorry karley.gif DD HUG Karley.gif kitty thanksgiving.jpg KittyandBlaine Beatles1.gif Tumblr msp3h84a9h1qg49w0o2 1280.jpg Lovelovelove KittyBeatles3.gif Lovelovelove KittyBeatles2.gif Lovelovelove KittyBeatles1.gif Lovelovelove KittyBeatles7.gif Lovelovelove KittyBeatles6.gif Kitty Wide .png glee0987.png glee09876kitty.png Kit.gif tumblr_mtsud3Ptp71qly3wvo1_250.gif tumblr_mtsud3Ptp71qly3wvo2_250.gif tumblr_mtsud3Ptp71qly3wvo3_r1_250.gif tumblr_mtsud3Ptp71qly3wvo4_r1_250.gif tumblr_mtsud3Ptp71qly3wvo5_r1_250.gif tumblr_mtsud3Ptp71qly3wvo6_r1_250.gif tumblr_mtsud3Ptp71qly3wvo7_r1_250.gif tumblr_mtsud3Ptp71qly3wvo8_r1_250.gif tumblr_mtsud3Ptp71qly3wvo9_r1_250.gif Anywayhavefun.gif tumblr_mtuhmfj90Y1reqitlo3_250.gif Glee (4).jpg Tumblr mu57tcdME81s9q9dro9 250.gif KittyTITSWD1.gif KittyTITSWD2.gif KittyTITSWD3.gif KittyTITSWD4.gif KittyTITSWD6.gif KittyTITSWD7.gif KittyTITSWD8.gif KittyTITSWD9.gif KittyTITSWD5.gif Cheerios5x02 5.gif Cheerios5x02 4.gif Cheerios5x02 3.gif KittyPromDress1.gif KittyPromDress2.gif KittyPromDress3.gif KittyPromDress4.gif KittyPromDress5.gif KittyPromDress6.gif Kittttttttttttttty.jpg Seasons of love not quinn.png kitty promo 54.jpg kitty promo 56.jpg FavSolo KittyWilde.gif Kittyperry4.gif Kittyperry3.gif Kittyperry2.gif Kittyperry.gif Kittyperry8.gif Kittyperry7.gif Kittyperry6.gif Kittyperry5.gif tumblr_mvxjkpiwY01ra5gbxo4_250.gif tumblr_mvxjkpiwY01ra5gbxo1_250.gif tumblr_mvxjkpiwY01ra5gbxo2_250.gif tumblr_mvxjkpiwY01ra5gbxo3_250.gif Tumblr mvxjxtWJZu1qaxxelo4 250.gif Tumblr mvxjxtWJZu1qaxxelo3 250.gif Tumblr mvxjxtWJZu1qaxxelo2 250.gif Tumblr mvxjxtWJZu1qaxxelo1 250.gif Quotes Navigational Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:William McKinley High School Students Category:Cheerios Category:New Directions Members Category:Glee Wiki Awards Winner